


We're Not In Kansas Anymore

by aromance91_0n_hiatus



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, GW2017A, Gallavich Week day 6 Alternate First Meeting, Gallavich week day 1 AU's, Hospital Sex, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, semi canon story line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromance91_0n_hiatus/pseuds/aromance91_0n_hiatus
Summary: ian Gallagher is a surgical intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. He has a one night stand the day before he starts his residency that will change his life forever.





	We're Not In Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissMyFrogPhotography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/gifts).



> Yea super excited for this. Love Gallavich, Love Greys Anatomy this is perfect. So i just want everyone to know i'm not a doctor and this is fiction lol. I took most of the DR dialog straight from the show. This is a rewrite of the pilot for Grey's anatomy. I hope you enjoy.

 

Ian Gallagher grew up on the south side of Chicago. He was the middle child in a family of 6. Needless to say life had not been easy. Ian was also gay, this was something he had to keep a secret in his neighborhood, but luckily his family had been very supportive. His dream had been to go to West point to be an officer in the Army, unfortunately his grades and the few arrests he had no matter how minor had caused that dream to float out the window. In high school he found a  new passion, Science. He loved biology and learning about cells and DNA structures. He loved anatomy and learning how our bodies were just on big machine held together by a million tiny parts. Every piece connected in its own way. He could remember the excitement he felt when he dissected a frog for the first time. It was the most thrilling and amazing experience ever. He knew by the end of the day that he wanted to be a surgeon. That’s how he ended up in Seattle, 4 years of school under his belt and thousands of dollars in student loans later, he was almost there. He was about to start his residency at Seattle Grace Hospital as a surgical intern. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was across the country from his family and he would no longer be working on cadavers. This was the real deal. Real patients, real surgeries, real risks. So here he was at the bar across from his apartment and conveniently across from the hospital ready to drink away his very real nerves.

 

***********************************************************************  
  
“That’s bullshit Mandy and you know it. The job is mine, he promised it to me when I came out here. It’s has to me, I’m the best.” The man sitting a table behind him was shouting clearly he’s had a few. Ian couldn’t resist turning around to get a better look at the loud stranger. He looked and saw a very handsome man, maybe in his early 30’s drinking a beer. He was sitting with a younger girl, who had a striking resemblance to him. He didn’t get a good look at her face but she looked about his own age, he was 23 and she could not be too much older. The girl punched the man in the arm and made a comment about his ego causing the man to laugh. His laugh was deep and sexy. Ian felt like a creep staring so he turned around and ordered another shot of jack.  
He glanced up at the clock on the wall above the bar, last call was in 40min. The alcohol had done its part. He was feeling light and floaty but something was missing. He scolded himself. He knew he should have gone to a gay bar, that would have satisfied all his cravings, but no he wanted to check out the bar by the hospital because he had a feeling he would become a regular. Being a surgeon was a stressful job. He swiveled in his chair looking around the bar for a prospective guy to take home. It was a slim pick, not to mention he wasn’t sure if anyone else in the bar way gay. He continued to scan the room when his eyes met with the blue eyed stranger. There was an immediate electricity, they stared at each other long and intense as if it was a contest. He couldn’t take take it anymore so he turned around, his heart was racing. Normally guys didn’t make him nervous he was usually very confident, but the blue eyed stranger had him at a loss for words. He orders another shot and tried to collect himself

. _..deep breaths…_

Suddenly the man approaches him. Up close he could tell the guy had a good job, he was very well dressed. He had a black botton up and dark blue jeans that fit his his ass perfectly. He smelled amazing too like sweet mint.  
“hi there” the man sat down in the chair next to him.  
“uh hi.” ‘Ian said nervously, his heart was racing  
“Mickey” the man extended his hand  
“Ian…Ian Gallagher” he replied and shook Mickey’s hand.  
“Gallagher huh? That Irish?”  
Ian chuckled “What gave it away? The red hair or the freckles?”  
Mickey smirked at him as he signaled the bartender “You’re funny Gallagher”  
“Hey Mickey whats your poison tonight my friend?”  
“I’ll have a shot a jack and whatever Gallagher here wants” Mickey looked over at him and raised his brow, challenging him to turn down the drink  
“Same please”  
“So what’s your story man?” Mickey leaned his elbow on the bar and starred at him.  
Ian could feel himself blushing under Mickeys gaze which is something he normally didn’t do. This guys had him all twisted and he had barely spoken a few words.  
“Not much to tell. I’m just a boy in a bar. How about you?”  
“I love the mystery man. I could say the same thing, just a boy in a bar”  
Ian slammed his 2nd shot, he was feeling pretty drunk right now and he could tell Mickey was toasted himself. He decided to go for it. What was the worst that could happen? If Mickey said no, it’s not like he would see the guy again.

_...Here goes nothing…_

He stood up and put on his jacket. He smiled at Mickey and walked towards the door. He could feel the mans eyes following him as he pushed open the door to step outside. He turned around and flashed Mickey a seductive smile. “You uh..wanna get out of here?”  
“You bet your ass Gallagher” the older man slammed his shot glass down on the bar top along with money for his tab.  
“Have a good night Joe” he called to the bartender and the two headed down the street to Ian’s apartment.

 

**********************************************************************  
  
The walk was silent and Ian was beginning to regret his decision, it’s not like he wanted the guy to be chatty but a little conversation would be nice. He pushed the thought aside as the entered his apartment. He had barely shut the door and Mickey was on him. They guy was a beast, he pinned Ian against the wall and crashed his mouth against his. Their tongues were fighting for dominance as they explored each others mouths. Ian guided them over to the bed where he took off his shirt.  
“Damn Gallagher” Mickey said as he ran his fingers down Ian’s chest. He stopped when he reached the top of his jeans. Mickey grabbed his waist and pushed him down on the bed. He climbed on top of Ian his blue eyes staring lustfully at him. Mickey leaned down and kissed him his chest, slowly moving down to his navel. He reached down and undid Ian’s pants placing his hand under his boxers. Ian was so hard. How could he not be? The man on top of him was so fucking sexy. He had a boyish charm coupled with a hint of danger and all he knew was he wanted to fuck him. By this time he would have made some sort of gesture to show that he was a top but Mickey was so damn distracting he couldn’t think. Suddenly he felt the wet warmth of mickeys mouth on his cock.  
“Fuck Mickey that feels so good” he moaned as he reached out to grab the mans hair. Mickey swirled his tongue around his shaft, his lips moved expertly up and down as he took Ian in. It had been too long since he had gotten laid and he felt like he would blow at any minute. He couldn’t let that happen he hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet, not that the blow job wasn’t amazing but he wanted to be inside Mickey.  
“Hey take off your pants” he said breathlessly gently lifting Mickeys head of his dick.  
“mmm..fuck yea Gallagher. I’m ready for you too fuck me”  
_…_ _Thank god..._  
Ian didn’t need to hear anymore. He watched Mickey get undressed then he bent him over the side of the bed. He grabbed a condom and lube from his bedside table and slicked up his fingers. He slapped Mickeys ass which the man seems to enjoy. He had a great ass, nice and plump and ready for Ian to destroy. He stuck one finger inside Mickey, he felt so warm and tight around him, it was almost too much to handle.  
“Man you’re tight”  
“What can I say Red it’s been awhile”  
“Mmm hmm” Ian mumbled as he moved his finger back and forth until he heard mickey let out a soft grunt.   
“Don’t hold back on me now”  
Mickey laughed. “Maybe you should stop playing around and just fuck me then”  
Ian was surprised. “Wow you’re a bossy bottom aren’t you?”  
Mickey answered him with the middle finger. He was impressed at the mans boldness, it only made him want to fuck him more.  
“Bossy..”  
“Shut the fuck up and fuck me dude” Mickey replied playfully but there was a hint of annoyance in his voice that went straight to Ian's dick.  
He rolled on the condom and slicked himself before pressing against the mans entrance, just barley penetrating. He could feel Mickeys breath hitch in anticipation. He pushed forward easing his way inside. Mickey was the perfect distraction. He couldn’t believe  how sexy the man looked bent over his bed as he watched his cock disappear inside him. Finally he bottomed out.  
“Fuck me” Mickey moaned  
Ian slowly pulled out then pushed back in. He wanted to toy with Mickey before he gave it to him.  
“Come on Gallagher fuck me!” the man snapped.  
His confidence was back and he was in control. “Yea Mick? You want it hmm?” He was met with silence so he thrust hard into the man “say it”  
“Fuck yes I want it. Fuck me please”   
It was music to his ears to hear the older man begging to be fucked and he was ready to give him what he wanted. He pumped into him hard and fast causing mickey to shout random obscenities.  
“sshit..fuck..harder”  
He grabbed mickey waist and pulled him onto him as he thrust. He could feel himself getting closer so he reached down and grabbed Mickeys leaking cock and began to stroke it, his other hand was pulling the boys hair as he pounded him over and over again. He couldn’t hold on any longer, he gripped mickey hair tightly as he came inside the mans tight ass.  
“Jesus fuck” Mickey cried as he squirted hot cum on Ian’s hand.   
Both boys collapsed on the bed.   
“That was good” Mickey said as he made his way from under Ian. He slipped on his boxers and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jeans.  
“Mind if I smoke?”  
“Only if you don’t share” Ian replied and he made himself comfortable on his bed. He looked over at Mickey. His chest was sweaty and his face was flushed, it was a sight to behold.  
Mickey laughed and lit up a smoke before climbing into bed next to him. This was normally the part where Ian would send people home but tonight he was drunk and tired so he let it go. Mickey passed him the cigarette and he took a few long drags than passed it back. The man got off the bed and walked into the kitchen turning on the sink. He came back in and tossed the butt into the trash can. He walked up to Ian and climbed onto the bed.  
“So..you ready to go again or you need some time fire-crotch?”  
Ian smiled and flipped mickey over.  
“Lets go”

 

*****************************************************************************************  
  
He was so luck he wasn’t hungover. What was he thinking getting plastered the day before he started a new job. He rolled over to see he was not alone, yup he had amazing sex with this beautiful strange..Matt..Micheal..fuck. Whatever , he needed to shower and leave and Mr sexy pants needed to get the fuck out.  
“Hey” he said gently shaking the sleeping man  
“Gallagher?” Mickey replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
“Look I gotta go. I’m gonna go take a shower and you need to be gone by the time I’m done” he replied  
“Or” Mickey grabbed his arm “You could not do that and we can pick up where we left off”  
God his eyes were so mesmerizing and his lips so pink and full.  Ian had flashes of  those lips wrapped around him.

“No” he pulled his arm away “I'm already going to be late for work and it's my first day. I'm sorry Matt you need to leave.”

“Mickey”

“What?”

“My name is Mickey”

“Oh, sorry Mickey but...”

“Its fine man. See you around Gallagher”  

**************************************************

 

 

 

Seattle Grace was a huge hospital. This would be his home for the next 7 years. He took a deep breath and walked through the double doors. He saw a sign pointing down the hall that read surgical intern reception.

_...reception?..._

 

He walked down the hall to find a lobby filled with people and food. There was a table with name tags set out. He found his name and casually made his way around the room.

“Hi” someone said to his left.

He turned to find an attractive man in a boy next door kind way.

“Hi?”

“I'm George O'malley. This place is freaking huge huh?”

“Yea..yea it is pretty big. I bet by the time we're done here we will know every inch”

“Right... That's a nice watch” George said rather awkwardly. Ian was distracted by the plaques on the wall. He hoped his name would be on a wall someday.

“Yea thanks. It was nice to meet you George” he smiled at the man then began to make his way around the room. He walked around trying his best to mingle. The reception was only about 45 min before they were interrupted.

“Attention everybody. My name is Richard and I am your chief of surgery. The next 7 years will be the best and worst years of your lives. You will be pushed to the breaking point, some of you will find other specialties, others will drop out of the program. You will listen and respect your resident and your attending and if you are lucky enough you will complete your internship here. I have your assignments so listen up.

“Isabelle Stevens, George O'malley, Ian Gallagher, Alex Karev and Christina Yang. You five are with Milkovich over there” he pointed down the hall.

“They call Milkovich the Nazi” Alex leaned in and whispered.

Ian shook his head. He was eager to get started he didn't care who he would be answering too. The 5 walked down the hall to the nurses station. There leaning against the table was a petite women. She was maybe 5'4 jet black hair and blue eyes he found strangely familiar. She was quite beautiful if he was into that kinda thing.

“That's the Nazi?” Christina stared blankly.

George elbowed him “I'l be honest I thought the Nazi was a guy”

“I thought she'd be taller” Karev chimed in.

Ian had heard enough, she was a resident after all. “maybe she's brilliant and people are just jealous” he replies as he marches up to the women.

“Hi I'm Ian Gallagher. It's an honor to be working with you, I've heard such good things”

Dr. Milkovich gave him a once over before rolling her eyes.

 

“I go by Mandy. Rule number one. Don't bother sucking up cause I already hate you and that's not going to change. Each of you grab a pager. These most be on you at all times ” she grabbed her clipboard and started walking. “Follow me” she called.

“Here you will be pushed. You are interns which is bottom of the surgical food chain. You will do reports, run labs and anything else that is asked of you.

“Rule 2. When your pager goes off answer it with a run. You hear me run, not walk. Run”

Just then the Mandy's pager starts beeping.

Rule 3, where I go you go. Come on” she yells as she takes down the hall the rest of the team running behind her.

 

They reach the room where a young girl is seizing in her bed. The nurse hands Mandy the patients chart,

“Maria Bentley 15. Patient is experiencing grand mal seizures” the nurse says.

“Izzie 10mg of Lorezapam IM stat”

Steven walks over to the bed and issues a shot to the young girl immediately causing her body to relax.

Just then another Dr. walks in he is tall, dark and handsome Ian observes.

“We got a fish on dry land Milkovich?”

“That's right Dr. Burke”

“Let's shot gun her” he says and turns to smile at the group. He leaves just as quickly as he came.

Mandy looks over at them “OK people that means every test in the book. Yang , Karev, you're on labs, O'malley patient work ups. Gallagher prepare the patient for a CT scan. She's your problem now”

“What about me?” Stevens calls out.

Mandy gives the blond a sarcastic look. “Honey your on rectal exams”

Izzie looks away in disgust but doesn't say anything.

Ian cant help but laugh which earns him a glare from Izzie. Christina and Alex run all the labs and a battery of test but so far nothing is showing up to indicate why the patient is suddenly seizing. It's now Ian's turn to take Maria for her CT scan.

“Alright Maria let's get this scan done then you can come back here and rest” he says as he wheels her bed out of the room and over to the elevator.

Ian smiles politely down at Maria as he enters the elevator he's not sure what to say her and hes trying to remember which floor Radiology is on. _.....is it the 4_ _th_ _floor?..no its the 3_ _rd_ _.is it..fuck..._ He gets off on he 3rd floor and he knows they are in the right place, now he just needs to find the room. He looks down the hall. It looks like the right way so he wheels the bed slowly.

“Omg you're lost” Maria complains

“I'm not lost” he replies softly, trying to remain confident.”How are you feeling?”

 _...Fuck..._ This was not the right way. The good new is the other hallway had to be correct.

“How do you think I'm feeling? I'm missing my pageant”

He runs his hand through his red hair and begins to turn the bed around. The girl sits up in the bed.

“You're so lost, what are you like new or something?”

He says nothing and keeps the fake smile plastered on his face, he knows if he says something it will be rude.

“I twisted my ankle in talent rehearsal. I do rhythmic gymnastics which is like really cool, nobody else does it. I tripped over my ribbon and I didn't get stuck with someone this clueless..and that was like a nurse”

He says nothing and wheels her into the room. They do the scan and again the results turn up normal which bothers him. He wheels her back to her room. “Call the nurse if you need anything, I'll be back to check on you shortly”

The girl just rolls her eyes. “Great”

Ian walks out of the room not bothering with a second thought to the girls attitude. Man was he hungry, he had skipped breakfast this morning because of last nights events with the blue eyed stranger. He didn't regret it at all. _..Max, Micheal..l ugh why couldn't he remember?.._ It didn't matter anyways, he was never gonna see the man again. Man he was a great lay though. He was breathtakingly beautiful yet he seemed to have hard edges and a personality that reminded him of back home. He had a feeling his stranger was used to getting what he wanted based of his bossy attitude. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed a tray and went down the lunch line. It reminded him of high school except the food was better. He walked through the cafeteria with no destination in mind, that was until he saw his the rest of his team sitting at a table in the back. He walked over and sat next to Christina.

“Hey Ian” George looked over at him with a cute grin on his face. He was kinda adorable.

“Hi George..everyone” He said shyly, which was weird because Ian Gallagher was not shy.

“So how's your patient Maria?” the man said as he took a bite if his sandwich.

Ian ran his hand down his face in frustration.

“that bad?” Izzie chimed in.

“Let's just say if I hadn't taken the Hippocratic oath I'd have Kevorkian'd her ass” he's met with a table of blank stares. Unbelievable.

“Kevorkian? Come on guys really? Jack Kevorkian?..Wow look it up” he scoffs in disbelief. How could they not know Kevorkian? He was infamous in the medical world for assisting patients in medical suicide.

 

He quickly eats his salad barely tasting it then returns back to his patients room. When he walks in he sees the girls parents are waiting for him.

“Are you a doctor?” the father looks at him wearily

“I am”

“she seems out of it, is she OK?” the mom looked at him her eyes look red from crying.

“We gave her a sedative for the CT scan. It should wear off shortly” he replies in a reassuring tone.

“Will she be alright? We talked to our doctor back home and he said she would need some kind of surgery. Is that true?” her fathers eyes were filled with confusion as he searched his face for answers.

Ian looked around nervously. This wasn't even halfway through his shift and he was already feeling overwhelmed. He looked at the girls parents, their faces desperate but he didn't have any answers.

“she's um.”he stammered. “You know what? I'm not the doctor. I mean I'm a doctor but I'm not her doctor. Let me get him for you OK?” he says as he hurries out of the room not bothering waiting for an answer. He see's Mandy standing in the doorway down the hall and runs over to her, he's so flustered he almost falls into her when he stops.

“Pull it together Gallagher what?” the girl looks at him with annoyance.

“ Maria's parents have questions, should I answer them or should I get Dr. Burke?” he pants trying to catch his breath.

“Breath. No, Burke is off the case, the new attending is Dr. Milkovich. Yes before you ask we are related, he's my brother. Go on he's over there” she points to the corner briefly then walks out the door.

He looks over and is met with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes filled with surprise.

 _...why is the man from the bar here? ….why was he in a hospital coat? His last name is Milkovich? His boss!..this can't be happening.._ His palms are sweaty and the room is beginning to spin, he needs to leave. He doesn't ask his question and walks as fast as he can out of the room.

He hears footsteps close behind him

 _...great..._ he walks faster.

“Can I talk to you please” The stranger calls.

He ignores him which he knows is wrong because apparently this guys is his boss, he doesn't care though, not at this moment.

“Gallagher calm down” Mickey says as he matches his pace now standing next to him.

“I can't I actual..” he doesn't finish his sentence, Mickey grabs him by the arm and gently ushers them into the storage closet. He locks the door before releasing his grip.

“Dr. Milkovich please. I have to..”

Mickey face bunches up in amusement. “Dr. Milkovich? Last night it was Mickey and a few other choice words if I remember correctly”

“Sir we need to pretend this never happened” Ian says in a panicked voice.

“What never happened Gallagher? You bending me over your bed or you throwing me out this morning? Personally both are fond memories” Mickey replies smugly and runs his hand down Ian's shoulder.

Ian shrugs him off instantly.

“No this can't happen OK. I'm and intern and you're my attending. It would be inappropriate and against the rules”

Mickey suck his bottom lip between his teeth and cocked his head looking up at him.

“Well inappropriate's my middle name Gallagher” Mickey says softly as he steps closer.

He was so close Ian can feel the warmth of his breath on his skin. Mickey grabs him again and presses him against the shelf kissing his neck.

“Mickey I..” Ian sighs breathlessly.

“What” the man whispers in his ear as he moved his hand underneath his scrubs.

“I” Mickey looks him dead in the eyes and fuck he is so sexy. It's even worse now knowing he is his boss. This feels dirty and dangerous and he it's making him unbelievably hard. His hard on is met with Mickey's grasp.

“Come on Gallagher..tell me to stop”

Ian doesn't say anything, instead he leans his head back and gives in to the mans seductive touch.

“mm..yea that's what I thought” Mickey says smugly as he moves his hand back and forth stroking Ian's hard cock feverishly.

“I'm gonna cum” Ian pants as he tilts his hand down to look into Mickeys lust filled eyes.

“Fuck you look sexy like that Gallagher. All sweaty and flustered in your lab coat. Cum for me” Mickey says as his lips again meet his. The kiss was not sloppy and drunk, this time it was tender and dominant. Mickey pulled away biting Ian's lip causing him to spill into his hand.

“Christ Mickey” Ian says coming down from his cloud of ecstasy.

He grabs a towel off the shelf and cleans himself up passing it to Mickey .

“What are we doing? We shouldn't have” Mickey puts his finger up to his mouth.

“You worry to much Gallagher.”

Ian nodded still trying to understand what was happening. They stepped out of hall closet, luckily there was nobody there.

“Go get back to your patient man.”

Suddenly a look of seriousness spread across Mickey's face “ Tell Maria's parents we will know more after the surgery. I have her scheduled to go to the OR in 40 min.”

“Of course Dr. Milkovich” he replied gathering his bearings.

“Ian”

“Yes sir?”

“Call me Mickey”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.Had to get it up for Gallavich week. If it goes over well i might continue, the show has 12 season so the sky is the limit but we will see. xoxo thank you for your support


End file.
